


2. Immortality

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke didn't expect to fight a vampire when she went out that evening, but it didn't surprise her that she did. She was surprised by what transpired after, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Immortality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



Clarke stared at the shape in front of her. Her knife was still raised and she was breathing hard, but she wasn't quite sure what to do any longer. The vampire she had been fighting was lying motionless on the ground, and her eyes were focused entirely on the person that had abruptly jumped between them. Long hair, slender body, and curves indicated that it was a woman. It had only taken a few seconds, while Clarke tried to comprehend what was happening, before the unknown woman had beheaded the first vampire with a long knife.

The woman stood with her back to Clarke, looking down at the dead vampire, still as a statue. Even if Clarke had been closer she had a feeling she wouldn't have seen the woman breathe, because those were no movements of a human. The speed and grace had been far above what Clarke herself would be able to produce even on her best days. That knowledge made her keep her weapon ready, but it didn't help her to decide what to do next. If she attacked while the woman's back was turned to her she had the advantage, but the matter of fact was that the woman had saved her. Was she actually saving Clarke, or was she simply getting rid of a rival?

The other vampire hadn't had a chance; Clarke wouldn't fare better, especially as tired as she already was. She felt a cold sweat drop run down her back at the thought, and she clenched her jaw. Time was running out. If she was going to do something she had to do it quickly.

The moment she took a step forward the woman moved, slowly turning towards her. Clarke felt her breath catch in her throat as she faced a pair of piercing green eyes, and her grip on the knife weakened. God, she was beautiful.

"Hello, Clarke," the woman said. Her voice was low and soft, and the way she said Clarke's name was unlike anyone else. It reminded her of how she used to feel when Finn said it.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?" she demanded harshly, instead of voicing any of the thoughts swirling around in her head.

"My name is Lexa. I apologize for getting you caught up in my affairs." The woman—Lexa—sighed and her face turned mournful. "I try not to involve any humans, but my enemies found out about my curiosity about you and acted before I had a chance to do anything."

The situation was turning more and more incomprehensible, and Clarke shook her head quickly. "What are you talking about? _Who_ are you, who was that guy, and what do you mean curiosity about me? I don't know you."

Lexa lowered her eyes to the ground and thought for a moment, then sheated her knife in the scabbard on her thigh. When she let her long coat fall forward again the weapon was completely hidden. "What do you say about talking about this somewhere else? It is time we talk, but I would prefer not to have this conversation standing in a dark alleyway next to a dead body." Clarke had only just opened her mouth when Lexa quickly added, her hands raised, "This is not a trick or a ploy to make you more vulnerable. I swear I mean you no harm."

Clarke frowned and studied the vampire, because that was clearly what she was. She looked young, at most a couple years older than Clarke, but her eyes shattered that illusion. If you looked into those eyes you could feel the many lives that she had led, all the sorrow and pain she had experienced. There was a weight in her gaze, and Clarke wanted to know more, she wanted to know why Lexa seemed so sad and why she looked so hopeful as she waited for Clarke's answer.

"Fine. But I'm keeping my weapons with me, and if you make even the tiniest suspicious movement I'll end you," Clarke said and lowered her knife. She didn't sheat it, though.

The smile Lexa gave her was so small it was barely visible, but it transformed her whole face into something softer, something warmer, something Clarke wanted to see more of. "I wouldn't presume otherwise," she said in her soft voice. Then, in a much sharper tone, "Gustus. Take care of the body."

A big man walked out from the shadows behind Lexa, making Clarke's heart jump up into her throat—how could she have missed that there was another person there? He barely spared a glance at her, though, and bowed quickly to Lexa, then bent over the dead body.

Lexa walked towards Clarke but stopped two steps away—Clarke had the feeling that it was to make her feel less threatened, even though she knew the short distance was nothing for a vampire. To her annoyance it did actually make her feel better.

"Shall we? There is a café not far from here that's open until four in the morning where I'm a regular, so they won't think your clothes or weapons are strange. They think I'm a 'LARPer.'"

There was a word that definitely didn't fit Lexa, Clarke thought as she desperately tried to hold back laughter. The fact that she had kept the same serious face as she said it only made it that much more hilarious. With a deep breath Clarke managed to push away the urge to laugh completely and said, "How about the park instead, next to the lake? There's no trees there and no place to hide reinforcements or traps."

Lexa nodded thoughtfully. "That's acceptable, I agree."

Clarke nodded back to her, and wondered what in the world she had gotten herself mixed up in now.


End file.
